


Fashion Forward Guard

by snakebit1995



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Girl among Guys, OC, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Trish is a homeless girl, but after a show of kindness from Noctis she's taken in by Monica and begins to work towards repaying her new debt.OC STORY- DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

_**I finally got around to wrapping up Final Fantasy XV after not touching it for like 3 months…so I was in the mood to write a story. I wanted to do a Female OC since the party is all guys and I thought it be a fun juxtaposition (I went from never doing Female Main OCs but now I've done three straight in my last few stories.)** _

* * *

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Insomnia is a beautiful city, capital of the Kingdom of Lucis, it's full of shining lights and glimmering buildings…but it's not without it's darker areas. Homeless and orphaned roam the streets without a care in the world unaware of their poor lot.

One of these have-nots is a young girl named Patricia, no more than 11 or 12 she has no family to speak of and lives as a street rat. Her clothes are battered, dirty and covered in crude patches where holes and tears once were. Her face had a few light scraps but was overall not too bad given her situation and her hair was long and ratty, at this point it was so dirty that telling if its original color was brown or it was just that dirty was too hard for most.

"Hngh." The young girl dug around a dumpster behind a restaurant looking for things that could be salvaged for food.

"Hey!" a burly man yelled running outside "How many times do I gotta tell you to stay outta there brat!"

"Tsk!" the girl hissed and scampered off, slipping between a fence as not to be caught "Can't catch me dummy!"

"Damn runt!" the man started to climb over the fence and chase her.

The two kept up the chase but when you have a grown man chasing down a little girl it's not hard to figure out who will catch who.

"Let me go!"

"Now I've got you." The man smirked "Now I'll teach you a real lesson."

"HEY!" a young voice yelled.

"HA!" the man dropped the girl and scoffed "Your Highness.'

"YAH!" Patricia groaned as she hit the ground with a bit of a thud.

The person who had come to her aid was a young boy, around her age maybe a little younger with shaggy styled black hair and somewhat pale skin.

He was accompanied by an older gentleman in a suit with a small chin beard.

The man from the restaurant explained to the man in the suit that he had been telling the girl to stay out of his dumpster for weeks now. The man in the suit seemed rather uninterested in the situation and quickly told the man to go home.

"Prince Noctis we should be going." The man in the suit said.

"Right." The boy nodded before turning to the girl "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The girl growled a bit and stepped back "I didn't need your help."

"Oh, I'm Noctis." He said.

"I know." She sneered "Prince Noctis sitting up in his castle all day while the rest of us orphans down here scrap by…still I guess I'm a little grateful, I'm Patricia, you can call me Trish."

"Right." He waved leaving with his guardian "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye…"

* * *

**Later**

**Trish's POV**

After meeting the mighty prince, I headed back to my little hiding hole near the park, it was just a small alcove with a makeshift canopy to keep me dry if it rained…couldn't keep me that warm though.

"Tsk…see." I wrapped myself up in a thin blanket "They help when people are looking, but the second I walk away I'm alone again, stupid royals."

I drifted off to sleep, the ground was hard, the air was cold. Eventually I woke up, but I wasn't in my alcove, I was in a bed like a real bed.

"Oh you're awake." A woman walked in.

She was tall, middle aged with short grey hair.

"Where am I?" I asked her "Is this a dream?"

"No." she shook her head and walked up "This is real, you're in my house, my name's Monica."

"Monica?" I blinked "Why am I hear?"

"Someone important asked or you to be picked up." She smiled "and then I was told you're supposed to stay with me."

"It was that prince, wasn't it?" I asked.

She laughed "Yes, now enough questions why don't we get you cleaned up."

Monica took me into her bathroom and had me take a bath, she washed my hair and gave me new clothes.

"My aren't you cute." She laughed.

"Hmm." I fiddled with the hem of the dress she gave me "I've never worn something this nice before."

"Well it looks good on you." Monica smiled "Well why don't you follow me, there are people who want to see you."

"Hmm, okay." I nodded.

_I don't understand what's going on…but running from this would be stupid._

Monica led me to the castle, she showed the guards at the gate some badge so I figured she must have worked for the Crownsguard or something. She brought me inside and then I saw who had asked for me, it was the mighty prince.

"Hey." I blinked "What's up?"

"You look a lot better today." He smiled.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes "You need something?"

"Well no I was just trying to be nice." He said "Cor said you looked like you had no place to go."

"Tsk." I hissed a bit "So what I'm fine by myself."

"It's just…if you need someplace to belong you could stay here, or well with Monica." Noctis said

"Uhh…" Monica sighed a bit "I-I guess she could."

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Trust me kid." Monica nodded "Neither of us have much of a choice here."

* * *

**Later**

"Alright you'll stay in this room." Monica smiled "I'm right over there if you need anything."

"You don't have to keep me you know." I told her "I'm fine by myself."

"If I let you leave the prince would be disappointed in me, you should feel blessed, the prince is rarely that kind to strangers." She laughed "Never thought I'd be having a little girl around, but we'll both make the best of this."

"Alright." I rolled my eyes.

I familiarized myself with the layout of the apartment, it wasn't much space we had a master bedroom where Monica stayed, I had my own little room in what used to be her office, there was a small kitchen with a counter and one bathroom for us both to share.

"Huh?" I looked down at the table in the living room.

There were all these magazines with pictures of pretty ladies wearing pretty dresses and outfits.

"OH~" I awed seeing one of a model in an attractive black and red dress.

"They're pretty aren't they?" Monica smiled "My friend gave me these magazines, I was never really into fashion but you can read them if you want."

"I can." I smiled "Thank you."

"Sure." She patted my head "If you need anything let me know okay."

"You work for the Crownsguard right?" I asked.

"Yes, I usually do scouting and information finding work." She said.

"Can you…teach me stuff like that?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she tilted her head "Why?"

"Well…Noctis did this for me right, so I should try and do something to make it up and repay him right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Monica chuckled a bit "If you want to try I'll help teach you, but it won't be easy."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

I was getting more and more used to living with Monica. She was teaching me a lot to, how to be a proper lady, how to be strong, she even bought me all sorts of new clothes from those magazines, I never really cared how I looked before, but if I was gonna live here I wanted to look the part, plus mixing and matching outfits was really fun. Monica was nice…like the mother I never had, I don't remember my parents I was raised on the streets by other homeless people and eventually just ended up alone.

There was one hard part, the training she was having me do was a little exhausting, I was used to running when I was on the streets but the physical lifting and more was exhausting and I had to wear this ugly black tracksuit too.

"HNGH!" I groaned trying to do a pull up.

"Come on five more." Monica said.

"GRR!" I whined "I'm a girl, I'm not built for things like this."

"That's not an excuse young lady." She laughed.

I managed to push out five more and drop to the floor.

"Not bad." Monica smirked "I think you're ready for the next level."

"What's next, five-mile run?" I ran in place "I'm actually good at those."

"Nope." She laughed "I wanna see what you can do in battle."

"We're sparing." I pouted "That's no fun you always win."

"You're not fighting me this time." She pointed "You'll fight him."

I looked passed her and saw a bigger boy around my age.

"Gladiolus." Monica turned to the boy "Care to put my girl through her paces."

"Alright." He said in a deep voice.

I had met Gladiolus, Gladio for short, a few weeks ago. Apparently, he's like the handpicked guard for Noctis or something, in other words he's my competition. He's 13, a year older than me.

"Wait!" I yelled "He's got a sword, I'm not supposed to fight him with my fists am I?"

"Oh right." Monica pointed to a locker "Pick out a weapon that suits you."

I opened up the locker and saw all sorts of crude weapons, there were swords and lances, guns and glaives but I saw one that just felt in my wheelhouse.

"This one." I picked up a shield with a spike on the front.

"Interesting choice." Monica laughed "Okay you two ready?"

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"Let's go." Gladio said.

"Begin!"

"HRA!" The boy wasted no time running in to attack me, pulling his arm back to swing his heavy sword with one hand.

"TSK!" I put my arm up and heard his sword clang off my shield "GRA!"

I pushed up to knock Gladiolus off balance and then swept his leg to knock him to the ground, I prepared to bash him again but before I got the chance he rolled out of the way and then knocked me to the ground with a leg sweep of his own. I started rolling to avoid his attack before jumping up and bashing my shoulder against his body, this time though he didn't fall and stayed strong, his muscular body holding out against my attack.

The two of us traded attacks again, his sword clanging off my shield, I was protected but I couldn't land a big blow either, I stunned and shook him a few times with some bashes but it was hard to get the upper hand.

"HM?" I saw a button on the handle of the shield "What's this do?"

I clicked the button and the shield split in two so I had one half in each hand, the could be snapped apart at together or used like bulky tonfa weapons.

"HMPH!" I started slashing at Gladiolus to block his sword.

Even with my new offensive power I wasn't able to really get the upper hand on Gladiolus and we were stuck in a stalemate.

"That's enough." Monica stopped us.

"Ha…ha…" I panted.

"Tsk…ha." Gladiolus looked a little gassed himself "Not bad, I guess."

"I could say the same about you." I rolled my eyes.

"Not bad Trish." Monica smiled "There might be a place for you in the Crownsguard someday if you keep it up."

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh." I laid on the couch "Today was exhausting."

"I would've thought you'd have a little more endurance after all you'd been through." Monica laughed handing me a plate of fish "Dinner."

"You bet!" I sat up "This is the best, thanks."

"No problem." She laughed.

I leaned over and hugged Monica "Thank you, for everything."

"Hmm…" she rubbed my head "It's fine."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

I flipped my hair back before tying it up in a ponytail.

"Morning." I smiled as Monica walked passed me "Are you heading out?"

"Yes, I'll probably be gone for a few days." She said.

"Okay, be safe."

Monica headed out the door and I sighed a bit before grabbing a bag and heading to the castle. I had been living with Monica for a few years now, I'm sixteen and seemingly growing up fast, I'm working with the Crownsguard now as one of Prince Noctis bodyguards with Gladiolus, he and I have very different opinions on how to treat the Prince. My interests have grown too, I've taken to dressing up a lot more today I have a white fur vest, white sleepless top, black cut jeans and short heels on.

"You look ridiculous." Gladiolus said as I walked in for work.

"Shut up you brute, furs are in this season." I sighed looking at him in that stuffy military uniform "Unlike you I actually have an appreciation for how I look."

"It's impractical." He sighed.

"I'd rather be impractical than wear that drab thing." I smirked "Where's Noctis?"

"Late." He groaned.

"He probably overslept because you work him so hard." I huffed.

"He thinks he can get away with it because you baby him so much." He rolled his eyes.

"He's a prince he should be pampered." I pouted "I'll go wake him up."

"No excuses." He grumbled.

"Your bad attitude is why no one likes you." I huffed.

I skipped off down the halls to the Prince's room.

"Noctis." I smiled opening the door "You have to wake up."

"Hmm." He rolled over.

"Please, for me." I pouted.

"Go away." He grumbled in a half sleep.

"Ha…get up!" I yelled in his ear.

"Alright!" he yelled shooting to a sitting position.

"Good boy." I giggled patting his head "Oh and here I patched up your coat from the other day."

"Thanks." He said.

"Oh and be quick, Gladiolus is in a bad mood." I laughed heading back.

I had learned to sow from one of those fashion magazines, ever since I've taken to patching up rips and tears and I've even started to design my own clothes, I wish fabric was a little cheaper though. Fashion is just such a fun little escape, it's a nice break from all the rough work of training.

"Oh Gladiolus here." I handed him a bag "I patched up Iris sweater."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He sighed.

"You better it's really hard to get mud stains out of that fabric you know tell her to wear worse clothes if she wants to play." I hummed "You're lucky I offered if you had to take it to a cleaner it would have cost a fortune."

"I'll be sure to count my blessings." He scoffed.

"Well I am a blessing." I laughed.

"Hmm." Noctis walked in.

"Good Morning Prince Noctis!" I smiled.

"You're late." Gladiolus got right to the point.

"Buzzkill." I grumbled "Well, let's get to training boys!"

In terms of training I didn't actually have to do anything, Gladiolus did the fighting, I just supervised to make sure he didn't get too angry about something, that and I cheered Noctis on although I do get my hands dirty from time to time.

"HMPH!" I blocked Noctis with a shield "HYP!"

I made my shield vanish and it was replaced with a sharp short sword that I used to knock his out of his hand.

"So sloppy, come on Prince you're better than that." I pouted "I even went easy on you."

"Don't go easy on him." Gladiolus growled.

"Shut up you annoying meathead!" I yelled.

"What did you just call me."

"I called you what I saw!"

"Ahem."

"WHAT?!" we both yelled.

"Oh, Ignis." I looked over.

Ignis is another of Noctis attendants, he's the same age as me and unlike Gladiolus isn't a total meathead.

"In the heat of your argument the Prince left." He pointed out "Can the two of you at least try and act professional."

"As if I could act like a lady with him around." I huffed.

"Whatever." Gladiolus grumbled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Should be getting to the main games plot next chapter. In the end of that chapter I'll do a proper Bio of Trish to explain her weapons, skills and such.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Setting Off

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

I stood before the mirror and checked myself over one last time before heading out. I was wearing a black duster jacket with a large white cross shape stenciled on the back, under the jacket I had a plain white Tee on, I had loose black hip hugger jeans on and a pair of small white pump heels. My hair was tied into a messy ponytail and my face done up with moderate eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

"I look good." I laughed fixing my jacket.

"If you keep staring at yourself you'll be late." Monica commented from the door.

"I know I was just about to leave." I said walking over, my pumps making me taller than her "Today's the day."

She laughed a bit "Have fun, and be careful."

"I will." I rolled my eyes "I'm 22 you don't have to watch my every move any more."

"I can't help but worry I suppose." She smiled as I grabbed my bag.

"Well I better get going." I stood at the door "Bye mom, I love you."

"Hmm." She smiled and kissed my cheek "I love you too."

I headed out, today we were shipping out for Noctis wedding, the trip would be the five of us, Me, Noct, Gladio, Ignis and Noctis friend Prompto. I had been working with the Crownsguard so long it was hard to believe that I had ever been that dirty girl on the street, now I'm a respected soldier, all cleaned up and some would say obsessed with how I look.

"You're late." Gladiolus commented as I walked up.

"It takes time to look this good." I smiled "So what do you think, the jacket suits you."

The outfits that the boys would be wearing for this trip were personally made by yours truly. We headed inside to pick up our Prince, we were driving off for his wedding today.

We headed inside and met up with the others, the King had to give us the A-Okay to leave, which he did with the usual unnecessary fanfare.

"The spoken of time has come, go with my blessing Prince Noctis." He said "Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods."

"Uhh right." Noct bowed.

Noct bowed, we all bowed, it was a whole lot of nonsense for us to drive out a gate.

"So much for royal protocols." Ignis sighed.

"Princes will be princes I guess." Prompto shrugged.

"I don't get the point of a ceremony for us to leave." I added "Seems like a waste of time to me."

"It's not like you were the one delivering the formal address." Gladio added as we headed down the steps outside.

"Your Highness!"

"It would see we're not done yet." I sighed a bit seeing that King Regis was following after us.

_That old man's falling apart, he really shouldn't be doing stuff like this._

"What now?" Noctis walked back.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid." He hobbled down the stairs and mostly ignored Noct "You place a great burden on those that would bare it with you."

"You're one to talk." Noct joked.

"I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain by his side." He told us.

"Ain't that the same thing?" I asked.

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we go." Gladiolus added.

"Last thing we do?!" Prompto and I both yelped.

"I mean yeah what he said." Prompto nodded.

"No one will die, I promise." I said.

"Hate to break this up but Cor's got the motor running." Noct turned away.

"One last thing." The king stopped Noct "Do mind your manners around your bride-to-be."

"You as well." Noct jokingly bowed "Do try and mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

We let Noct talk to his Dad for a bit more while the rest of us headed down the stairs.

"This car's gonna be too cramped." I jumped in the middle seat in the back "We really should have gotten a bigger one."

"Quit your bellyaching." Gladio rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd have more room if the guy next to me didn't have gorilla arms." I glared "sides the middle seat has no leg room, and my legs are too long and sexy to be jammed and cramped up here."

"Oh I see this is going to be fun." Ignis sighed.

"You should have been nicer when you said goodbye." I told Noct as Ignis pulled out "You're fortunate enough to know and spend time with your real parents, you should savor moments like that."

"…whatever." He just looked off.

* * *

**Later**

Our exciting journey was off to a rousing start…we ran out of gas and I'm pretty sure we blew something in the engine based on the smoke in the exhaust.

"What idiot forgot to fill up!" I kicked the tire as a car buzzed passed us.

"Well hitching a ride seems out." Gladio sighed "I kinda thought people would be friendly outside the city."

"Well when they see you trying to flag them down they think you're gonna car jack them." I snickered.

"Tsk." Gladio hissed "Well we're just gonna have to push her the rest of the way, come one."

"Push?" I scoffed "Not gonna happen."

"All of us." He growled a bit.

"Not in these!" I held my foot up "I am not breaking a heel or a nail pushing this stupid car through the desert"

"You're the worst." He looked ready to pop "Sides we gotta push the car and you."

"Are you calling me fat?!" I gasped "I'll have you know oaf."

"Someone will have to steer." Noctis said from the back "It's fine."

"Hehehe." I snickered.

"Get up." Gladio kicked Prompto's shoes "Car ain't gonna move itself."

"It's supposed to." I laughed putting my feet up on the wheel "Alright you boys, PUSH!"

"This is so unfair." Prompto hissed.

"I'm too cute to dirty myself up pushing a car sweetie." I smirked at him "Now keep the rhythm Push!"

"You're gonna get it." Gladio grumbled.

"The battery still works right Iggy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be nice and put the radio on for your boys." I giggled "Push!"

"I'm starting to regret letting her sit in there." Noctis hissed.

"No Take-Backsies!" I laughed.

"We better hope this isn't some bad omen." Gladiolus hissed pushing more.

I looked in the rearview mirror.

_Hmm…seems the view is good from this seat._

"Are you steering because we're drifting into the next lane." Noctis said as a car whizzed by.

"My bad." I turned the wheel.

"Gladio do us a favor and push this yourself." The Prince added.

"If we just let go you won't even notice." Prompto grunted.

"That's not nice, you boys should work together." I smiled "It gives me much more leg room."

"Alright time to switch." Noct said.

"What no switching!" I pouted.

"I call next!" Prompto yelled.

"There are no turns!" I yelled "I ain't getting all gross and sweaty pushing this dumb car!"

"What does the map say?" Ignis asked.

"Uhh Hammerhead is…that way." I pointed behind us.

"It's upside down." He sighed.

"Of course, I knew it was really that way, I was just testing you." I laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"We made it." I groaned "I need a shower."

"You didn't even push the damn car." Gladio growled.

"Yeah put I was baking in the sun all afternoon." I pouted "And that dust storm rolled in and now my hair's a mess."

We had arrived at our first stop, Hammerhead, a gas station, repair shop, diner and more…a truck stop basically.

"Well hey there, y'all sure know how to keep a girl waitin'." A girl with short blond hair walked up to us.

"Whoa…" I raised an eyebrow at her…unique choice of clothing.

She had on white cowboy boots with a brown pattern, very short jean shorts, a yellow leather jacket that was wide open to reveal a bikini top. Her face was a little dirty with grease and dirt, she was cute but not what you'd call lady like.

_Tsk…look at her, she dresses like a slut._

"Now then, which one's the Prince?" she asked.

"The one dying on the left side." I pointed.

"Huh?" Noctis stood up.

"Aha." She smiled "Hello your highness, congrats on the wedding."

"Not married yet." Noctis shrugged.

"Lady Lunafreya's groom right here in Hammerhead, well I'll be."

"Apologies for the wait." Ignis told her.

"Best save the apologies for Paw-Paw." She told us.

_Is this girl ever gonna introduce herself?_

"Then who does that make you?" Gladio asked.

"Cindy." She smiled "Cid's granddaughters."

"You gonna stand out here all day?" a cranky old man walked up "Or am I gonna die before that thing gets in here? Prince Noctis…Hmph you got a long way to go son."

"Excuse me?" Noctis looked a little surprised.

"She's gonna take a while." He looked over the car "Bring it in and then get along."

"Haa…y'all heard him." Cindy said "Let's get moving, this way."

We pushed the car into the shop and started to play the waiting game.

* * *

**Trish's Profile.**

**Age- 22**

**Height- 6'4 (182cm)**

**Weight- Secret**

**Hair- Short brown ponytail**

**Eyes- Blue**

**Weapons- Shields, Bo Staves**

**Personality- Girly in contrast to her rougher childhood, very concerned about her looks and conceited towards most other girls.**

* * *

**Skill- Fashion: Similar to Ignis Recipes Trish can, with the proper materials, custom make new accessories or outfits for the team. The skill can be boosted by walking around and changing outfits frequently. She can only custom make if the team is staying in non-campground rest point as Trish won't work in the outdoors.**

* * *

_**Teamwork Abilities-** _

**Muck Shot: Drag Shield along the ground and throw dirt and debris to stun an enemy.**

**Cyclone: Spin in place with Staff.**

**Moonshot: Jump down forcefully, follow up by allowing Noctis to jump off the Shield for a drop attack.**

* * *

_**Techniques-** _

**Battering Ram (Default Technique)- Charge right through the center of the battle (1 bar)**

**Recon Strike: Mask Presence to sneak behind an enemy for a shield charge attack. (2 bar)**

**Pole Spin: Jam Staff into the ground and spin around it, kicking a group of enemies. (2 bar)**

**Inspire: Egg the boys on to increase party damage and auto regroup. (2 Bar)**

**Earth Cracker: Forcefully slam down Staff multiple times, kicking up debris and smashing enemies in the area (3 bar)**

* * *

_**Relationships** _

**Noctis- Trish adores Noctis mostly because he was the first person to really notice her, although now she has a tendency to treat him like a little brother and has seemingly taken the role of a doting older sister.**

**Prompto- The two haven't interacted much but they have a mutual enjoyment of not doing dangerous or risky things.**

**Ignis- The two are friendly, Ignis would prefer Trish does her job a little more seriously but other wise they're the most adult of the group.**

**Gladiolus- For some reason these two are just like cats and dogs, they tolerate each other but are always at each other's throats, Trish thinks Gladio takes things to seriously and Gladio thinks that she doesn't take them seriously enough. Strangely despite their dislike of each other Trish adores Gladio's sister Iris. Outside observers frequently note that the two have obvious sexual tension.**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Monster Hunter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

After pushing the car in I ran off to wash the dirt out of my hair and changed into a jacket, this one was shorter and only came to around the top of my belly and undersides of my chest, after changing I quickly went to regroup with the boys.

"It's going to be a wait, I suggest we all get comfortable." Ignis told us.

"Are we really just gonna sit around?" Prompto asked.

"Are you actually expecting us to go wandering out into that dust bowl." I pointed "My shoes will get all dirty."

"It beats sitting around here." Gladio said.

"If y'all are going out take this." Cindy gave us a map "It'll help you not get lost. If you're looking for something to do why not take care of a few varmints for us?"

"Now we're the cleanup crew?" I groaned "Gross."

"Make sure to get back after dark now." Cindy said as we packed up to leave "Hate to see the daemons rip y'all apart."

"Sending us out to do her work…Bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

We headed out into the dust bowl of a desert wasteland around us.

"This place is so dry." I pouted "My poor skin."

"We haven't even been gone five minutes, quit complaining already." Gladiolus groaned.

Our first targets were a bunch of nasty bugs.

"Oh this is not how I wanted to start my day." I hissed smacking one with my shield "Hurry and kill it, and try not to make a mess bug guts are a pain to get out."

"HRAA!" Gladiolus slammed his sword down and shot out a wave that blew the scorpions to a more contained area where Noct quickly stabbed them all.

The next nest went just as quick and clean as the first.

"So like, where are we heading anyway?" Prompto asked.

"No where now, at least not till the repairs are done." Ignis told him "After that Galdin Quay."

"Then a boat ride and after that a wedding." Gladiolus added.

"It'll be so much fun, I'm looking forward to it." I smiled "I wanna see the dress up close."

We soon arrived at the third nest and quickly took care of it, splattering those nasty things all over.

"Yuck." I stepped over a dead one "Well that's all of them, we should probably head back to Hammerhead before it gets much later."

"Hmm." Noctis phone started ringing "Who's this?"

"If you don't know don't answer, they'll leave a message if it's important." I told him.

"Relax." He answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Cindy." The phone said "How goes the hunt?"

"All done." Noct told her.

"Well great, then I got another request for ya, another hunt…well this time though it's for a person." She explained "A regular named Dave went off and no one's heard of him since, mind taking a look at the old shack nearby?"

"I guess…yeah I see it." Noctis told her as Prompto pointed over the hill "We'll check it out."

"We ain't you errand runners." I yelled as he hung up.

"What's your problem?" Noct asked.

"She's totally taking advantage of you boys." I said "Fortunately as a girl I'm immune to her feminine charms."

"Oh is that it." He laughed as we headed into the shack.

"Still I don't know why you guys would be interested in someone like her, you've got me right here." I said smugly.

"Sabertusks!" Gladio warned as a bunch of four legged beasts stormed the barn.

"HRAA!" I growled as one jumped up on my shield and tried to bite my neck "Screw off!"

I slammed it into the ground and bashed it in. We quickly cleared out the barn and headed outside to check another nearby shack, this one actually had a guy in it, a pretty average thirty something with a buzzed head and beard.

"You're Dave, right?" I asked "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Sprained my ankle and wound up sheltered in here." He said "Took care of most of them but couldn't finish the job, at least not on the big one that's been stalking the road, was trying to clear it out to make sure traffic didn't have any issues. If you wanted to finish the job I'll pay ya what it's worth."

"Oh no, no more monster hunting!" I put my foot down.

"We'll take care of it." Noctis told him.

"No fair!" I whined as we started walking off.

* * *

**Later**

"It's just a Dualhorn?" Gladio commented.

"Yes but by no means a normal one." Ignis said "We'd best be cautious."

We got closer and the beast roared at us.

"Be careful, he doesn't look friendly." I commented.

"Scared?" Prompto asked.

"RAH!" I slammed my foot down and held up my shield to stop the charging beast "I never said that…But he's fricken strong as hell!"

"HRAA!" Gladio jumped over me and cut the beast in its side.

"Nice!"

"It's not dead yet." Ignis warned "Get ready."

"REEOOOORR!" The Beast stood back up and roared at us.

We spread out and got ready to fight back, we started taking our opening shorts and driving the beast around, we did have a major advantage since Gladio stabbed it and the beast was already bleeding out.

"Noct!" I held my shield overhead "Let's finish this thing off!"

"RAAH!" I charged forward and slammed into the beast, stunning it and pushing it back with my shield before holding it up and allowing Noct to jump off the top with a boost from me, crashing down on the beast's head and stabbing it with one clean blow.

"There we go." I dusted my jacket off "Job's done, let's head back and see if the car's done."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Galdin Quay

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

With the job done we headed back to Hammerhead to see the greasemonkey girl. I wasn't looking forward to her giving everyone an eyeful again.

"She's all done." She walked around the shiny Regalia "Ain't she pretty."

"It's gonna get dirty again on the road." Gladio said.

"I'd rather ride in style for a little while at least." I shrugged.

"Oh we should take a picture!" Prompto said.

"Ugh but my hair's still a mess." I grumbled.

"Quit complaining for two seconds." Gladio growled.

We lined up in front of the car and let Cindy take our picture.

"There, looks good." She smiled "Ride with care now, oh and before I forget y'all mind making a delivery for me?"

"Don't make us your errand runners." I said hopping in the back seat.

"No it's fine." Noct told her.

"Figured you'd say yes, I already loaded it in the trunk." Cindy smiled.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"I think you're just jealous." Gladiolus told me.

"Pfft, as if." I rolled my eyes "You should thank me, I'm at least looking out for you boys."

"You should pass by a hotel on the way to Galdin, jus pass that off to the owner if ya don't mind." Cindy tipped her hat.

Everyone hopped in the car and took their usual seats, Iggy was driving with Prompto in the passenger seat, I was in the back sandwiched between Noct and Gladio.

"This car could really use more leg room." I complained as we pulled away "We should have gotten an SUV with a third row."

"Perhaps you can buy one yourself later." Ignis said.

"And who would take care of it, I don't know how to keep a car in good shape." I told him.

"We just left a garage you know." Prompto told me.

"I ain't giving her business." I pouted "Maybe I'll just have you run it here for me Prompto, I'm sure you'd jump at the chance."

"So that what this is about." Iggy sighed.

"Thanks for the offer…but I better score my own wheels first." Prompto said.

"Just trust me." I sighed "That girl is bad news, I know it she may not look it but she's definitely manipulative."

We drove for about another hour or two before hitting the rest stop and dropping off the package for the owner after which we got ready to head towards Galdin Quay.

"RUFF!" A black husky like dog trotted up to us.

"Umbra." Noct looked at the dog.

"Looks like he has package for you." Prompto pointed.

"Umbra's such a good boy." I smiled at the dog.

Noct looked through the book on Umbra's collar before writing something in it and giving it back to the dog who ran off.

"Bye Umbra." I waved "He's such a cute dog."

We got back in the car and drove off, eventually arriving at the seaside of Galdin Quay.

"Look at the sea!" Prompto cheered.

"I see it." Noct chuckled a bit.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes and picked up a shell "If we were staying here I'd make us some shell necklaces but we've gotta catch a boat."

We headed up the docks to where the ferry was supposed to be, in order to get there though you had to pass through a restaurant.

"If you're looking for a ferry you're out of luck." A man in a heavy layered coat walked up to us.

_He's certainly dressed out of season._

"Are we?" Noct asked.

"The boats bring you here…but they won't take you forth." He said.

"And what's your story guy?" I asked.

"I'm just an impatient traveler." He said walking away from us "Sometimes I think this ceasefire is getting us nowhere…"

Gladio quickly stuck his hand out when the man threw a coin at Noctis.

"What's this, souvenir?" He asked.

"Just who are you?" I glared a bit.

"a man of little consequence." He walked away.

"Yeah right." I mumbled "You're suspicious as hell."

"You think he was telling the truth, about the port being closed?" Prompto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am skeptical." Iggy walked down the stairs "We'll have to check it out ourselves."

"There's no boats for miles." I looked out at the water "He was right."

"Emperors given strict orders not to let any boats leave Altissia." A man sitting on a bench said.

"Dino." I looked at him "Start talking."

"Who is this guy?" Prompto asked.

"He's a reporter." I said "The term is used loosely with him."

"I may or may not know someone who can get you over there." Dino told me.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Find me some rough gemstones and I'll make some calls." He said reaching into his jacket "They'll look like this one."

"Tsk." I hissed "Let's get moving boys."

"You serious?" Prompto asked.

"He's a slimy one, but trustworthy enough." I told them "He'll get us a boat for sure."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Here's a new chapter to celebrate FFXV getting announced for PC.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Wake Up Call

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

We all readied up and headed out of the resort area of Galdin Quay to track down the gems Dino wanted.

"How do you even know that guy?" Noct asked as we headed across the sand.

"Ehh he writes for a magazine I like, he gets me a discount." I laughed "all I do is tell him useless junk about you that he can use for articles."

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry it's nothing defamatory, just your general mood and stuff." I told him.

The most annoying part of tracking down these gemstones was that we had a major cliff to climb up…It's not my thing.

"I hate this, I should have just made that asshole get us a boat." I groaned as we walked through a small overhang.

"WHOA!" Prompto suddenly stopped.

"Be quiet!" Gladio pulled him back.

"Yikes." I gulped looking around the corner and seeing a huge bird, like a bird the size of an airship "Well any ideas?"

"We'll have to sneak around it." Ignis warned "And be quiet about it."

"We have to get near that thing?" Prompto shivered.

"Pipe down." Gladiolus growled as we took the long way around to avoid the bird.

"This is it." I walked up to a rock and grabbed a few loose gems "Alright we've got the stuff let's get back to Dino, without waking the bird up please."

"HMMRRR!" the bird suddenly started to wake up.

"Way to go!" Prompto hissed.

"This isn't my fault!" I snapped as the bird screeched and spread its wings.

"SKRRAAAAA!" it roared flapping it's wings and blasting us with air, I had to hold on and lay low to avoid getting blow away as it took off.

"My hair!" I cried as it flew away.

"That was way too close." Noct let out a sigh.

"Let's get back to the car." I stormed down the hill "I need an emergency brush stat."

* * *

**Later**

After touching up my hair and restyling it we headed back to the docks to turn over the stones.

"Here, now get us a boat." I threw a bag at Dino.

"I'll get to work on it, probably won't be ready till morning though…say did you get a coin from that guy before?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we did." Iggy nodded cleaning his glasses "Are you familiar with it."

"He was handing them out to everyone." Dino flipped a coin at me "They're from Niflheim, they commemorate the Oracle's ascension."

"Not something that would find its way to an ordinary person." Iggy added.

"That guy was a total creep." I said "If we see him again we should ignore him. Now it's late, let's sleep, and in a real bed at the hotel here, not some tent on a rock!"

We grabbed a room at the hotel attached to the resort and crashed for the night, it was amazing to be back in a soft, cushy bed with no worries about monsters, or bugs, just me and some soft silken sheets.

"This is the life." I stretched reading a magazine in bed "Luna's dress looks so pretty, to be expected from the designers like these…I hope I can make something this beautiful someday."

* * *

**Later**

I woke up early the next morning, I had a few holes to fix in the boys jackets, normally I'm not up this early but even Ignis was up before I was.

"Here's your jacket." I handed it to him as I walked out onto the dock "What's with the glum look?"

"Take a look." He handed me the paper.

"Huh?" I skimmed over the front page.

You couldn't miss the story, big bold letters, big black and white pictures, big long story about Insomnia getting attacked, the king being dead and everything just going to hell.

"This…is some kinda joke, right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." He hummed leaning his nose on his thumbs as he looked out at the sea "I checked multiple papers.

"No, no, no." I felt my hands instinctively reach for my phone "Come on…pick up dammit…"

I just got a dead signal.

"Please…Monica…Mom answer your damn phone!" I slammed it down "FUCK!"

"I understand your frustration but-."

I just ran my hand over my face "I wanna go back, Gladio will too you know."

"There's no guarantee that it will be safe there." He said.

"With this going on there's no way in hell Dino's gonna be able to get us a boat, and I'd rather not sit here wondering if we can go back and help. Consult with Noct if you gotta I don't care."

* * *

**Later**

Fortunately, the votes were on my side and we were heading back home to check things out, it was raining a bit, the sky seemingly cloudily to match out own emotions.

"I hope everyone's okay." Prompto mumbled.

"Lotta good hope will do." Noctis

"Shut up." I sighed in annoyance "We don't have time for you to have a bad attitude."

"You mustn't lose faith like that." Ignis told him.

"Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnaughts?" he asked.

"Could you act like you give a shit for two seconds!" I snapped suddenly "You might think it's fine to be all depressed and angry because you know what happened to your family but the rest of us don't! So shut up and stop being a brat and let us hope that we might get to see our families again, you at least have your answers but the rest of us are sitting here worried and don't really need to hear you act like some jerk who's too cool to care!"

"Alright calm down." Gladio told me "If we start fighting with each other we'll all be in a bad mood."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked out the rainy window.

"Conjecture will get us nothing, for now we must look for the truth as best we can." Ignis said.

"Look at those things, dreadnaughts." I looked at the ships flying overhead.

"Likely transporting Magitek Troops." Ignis noted.

"You mean those robots?" Gladiolus asked.

"A crude definition but yes." Ignis hummed.

"So much for that peace treaty." Prompto half laughed to try and lighten the mood.

_At least he's trying to keep spirits up._

"Look up ahead, a blockade." Prompto pointed.

"It's an inspection point." Ignis hissed "We need to find a way around."

"The Regalia isn't really inconspicuous." I hissed "I mean it's hard to miss a car trying to sneak around."

"We can pull around to the back hill and try walking." Ignis pulled off the road "At the least we can get a good vantage from there."

"Let's go." I stepped out of the car after Gladio, my boots kicking up mud.

"No comment about your clothes getting dirty?" he asked.

"I'm not really in the mood right now for that." I sighed summoning my bo-staff "Let's get moving, this place is crawling with Imperials."

"Wanna crack a few skulls?" he asked.

"Oh absolutely." I smirked charging in after him "HRAA!"

We ran right into the fray, I wasted no time flipping back and whacking a few of them with my staff, knocking their guns out of their hands.

"HYP!" I jammed my pole into a crack in the ground and spun around kicking some of them back and leaving them wide open for Gladio to blow away with his wide swings.

"Someone needs to deal with those snipers Ignis jumped back as a bullet struck the ground.

"HRAAA!" I switched to my shield, jamming it into the ground and kicking up dirt and debris to cover us "Do it now!"

"HMPH!" Prompto quickly took a couple of shots to down them.

We didn't have to go much farther before we could get to the top of the hill, you could see Insomnia in the distance but it was too far away to see much more than smoke and fire.

"I got a radio signal." Prompto noted turning up his phone.

"As to the ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all terms are currently suspended in light of recent events." The woman on the news said "More over in the wake of King Regis' death we have no received word that Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."

"It just gets stranger by the hour…" I hummed picking up my phone and trying to call Mom again.

"…" the phone rang a few times.

"Come on…please pick up." I mumbled.

"…"

"Dammit Mom." I hissed covering my face.

"Come on." Gladio put a hand on my shoulder "We're going to meet Cor at Hammerhead."

"Gladio she's not answering…What if she…"

"Monica's tough, a bet a ton of people are trying to call people the lines just flooded is all, Cor will no more." He told me "Come on."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free too message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Monica

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Trish's POV**

With at least some sort of plan in place we hopped in the Regalia and headed out to an outpost where we could meet Cor.

"I managed to get through to my sister." Gladio said "She's in Lestallum with some other refugees."

"It's good she's okay." Prompto nodded.

"More than can be said for some." I frowned "Sorry…I'm being a total downer aren't I?"

"It's fine." Gladiolus shrugged.

"We'd best sort this out soon though." Iggy said "Noct won't stay dead forever."

We pulled into Hammerhead and disembarked to look for Cor.

"Hey, glad y'all made it." Cindy walked out of the shop "Certainly no weather for driving."

"Where's Cor?" Noct cut to the point.

"Left to do some business." Cindy said "he left y'all a message with Paw-Paw."

"What a pain, he tells us to meet him here and jumps off before we even show up." I grumbled a bit as we looked round for Cid "Pain in my ass doesn't he know what kind of day we've had!"

"Took you long enough to show up." Cid said "Take a seat, let's chat."

"We're really just looking for Cor." I said.

He totally ignored me and went into an explanation about what our enemies were after, the Crystal and the King's Ring.

"So all talk of peace was merely a pretext?" Ignis asked.

"I'd say I'm shocked but…not really." I shrugged.

"They played my father like a fool." Noct said.

"Don't be so sure." Cid said "Reggie was born at night, but not last night. He knew Lucius had been dealt a losing hand, so he played it best he could. He probably saw this coming a mile away and he wasn't just gonna roll over. In the end I guess it just wasn't enough. If you wanna know more you'd need to talk to Cor. He said he'd be at the tombs. There's a Hunter Outpost out that way, probably best to stop there and stock up if you need it."

"No use sitting around, if we leave now we can beat the sunset there." I said heading back to the car.

* * *

**Later**

We drove out into the wastes to an outpost before the old abandoned Royal Tombs.

"Maybe we can get more information here." I said walking towards the shack like buildings "But let's not spend too much time here, this place is super nasty looking."

"Trish?!" someone called out to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, it felt like my whole body could just melt into jelly from all the nerves, fear and excitement that were bubbling up inside me.

"M…Mom." I turned around and saw Monica standing there "Oh thank god!"

I ran over and hugged her super tight, I didn't want to let go, I had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"You're okay." I whispered "Jeez…answer your damn phone."

"It got destroyed." She half laughed "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay too I was worried when I saw those stories about the Prince."

"Jeez you know me, you'd think I'd die doing a job like that." I smiled "I'm just happy you're okay."

"One of a few." She frowned "It took a lot just to get myself and a few others out. There's not much point in wasting more time with me, the Marshal is waiting for you in the Tombs."

"Right." I smiled "We'll catch up later, I love you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a quick little update, enjoy.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Royal Arms

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

With info on where to find Cor we headed out. We had to trek though a rocky area to find our way to the Royal Tomb.

"Can't Cor ever just stick in one spot for two seconds." I groaned "My shoes are ruined!"

"First the City, then Hammerhead, now the Tomb." Prompto sighed.

"He should be Cor the Restless." Ignis said.

"It's not as catchy as Cor the Immortal." Gladiolas laughed.

"But he made it out of Insomnia." Prompto said "That's even more impressive."

"Fortune favors the bold." Noct told him.

"Huh?"

"It means if you're smart you can influence your luck." I told him.

We got closer to the tomb, a small marble stone half dome buried mostly under the ground but then again, it's a tomb so it should be subterranean. We opened the heavy metal doors and inside was Cor, the Marshal.

He was an older guy with a short beard and short brown hair, wearing a suit like always.

"At last, pleased to see you your Highness." Cor nodded.

"Yeah, wanna tell me why I'm here?" Noct asked.

"The power of kings is passed by the bonding of souls." He said gesturing to the ornately sculpted coffin in the center of the room "One such soul lies before you now. To claim your ancestors power is your birthright and duty."

"King of what." Noct grumbled.

"Don't be a brat." I rolled my eyes.

"Now is not the time to question your calling." Cor said "A king is meant to protect his people. The King entrusted the role of protector to you."

"Then why didn't he tell me that?!" he snapped "He lied to me."

"He didn't want to be remembered by you as a king, but with the little time he had left he wanted you to remember him as your father." Cor explained "He's always had faith that you'd ascend for the sake of your people."

"I guess, I don't get a choice." Noct said as the coffin glowed and a spectral sword rose out of it and into him.

"The power of Kings goes with you." Cor said "But your journey has just begun there is another tomb close by so I suggest you head there next, there are tombs all over so always be on the lookout. I will go with you and assist as well as measure your strength."

"So how many of these things are there?" I asked.

"Thirteen known Royal Arms." Cor confirmed "Each is enshrined in a tomb, but we only know of a few locations. I've enlisted hunters to seek out the lost tombs, they found one nearby in Keycatrich Trench."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I have reached a severe case of writers block for this story...fuck.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
